gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Opening Night
Opening Night is the seventeenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the one hundred and fifth episode overall. The episode will air on April 22, 2014. This episode will be written by Michael Hitchcock and directed by Eric Stoltz. Source Source 2 Spoilers Plot *The gang must rally an uncharacteristically insecure Rachel in time to make her Broadway debut in Funny Girl… but not everyone in the audience is wishing Rachel the best. Source *With her Broadway debut looming large, Rachel - feeling the mounting pressure of opening night - wakes from her “actor’s nightmare.” Despite almost unanimous critical praise following the show’s previews, she finds herself falling victim to the seemingly endless stream of random bloggers and anonymous internet trolls determined to tear her down. While Kurt does his best to insulate her from the haters – turning the loft into a “hermetically sealed love bubble filled with nothing but positive affirmations” - he finds it a near impossible task, and the rest of the gang must pitch in to try and rouse Rachel from her uncharacteristic bout of insecurity in time for the curtain to rise. Meanwhile, Sue tags along with Will and the pair travel to New York for Rachel’s big night. While Will hopes to support his former student as she tries to fulfill her lifelong dream, Sue attends the show operating under the assumption it will flop and Rachel will choke. However, both Will and Sue get more than they bargained for when their evenings take unexpected turns. Source *Break a leg, Rachel! The night has finally arrived for Rachel's Broadway debut in "Funny Girl," and she has very special guests in town to support her career-defining moment. Source Santana, Sue, Tina, and Will *Santana, Sue, Tina, and Will return in this episode. *Sue will find love in New York. Scenes *Bill and Earlene were filming a scene with Jane and guest star Kerry Michelle Smith. (3/18) Source Source 2 *Naya was on set. (3/20) Source *Lea and Naya filmed a "sweet scene" together. (3/21) Source *Amber and Naya were on set. (3/22) Source *A nude body double was cast for Lea Michele. (3/24) *Jenna was on set and had blue highlights. There's a possibility that there's a Tina flashback scene. (3/24) Source *Chord and Jenna were on set. (3/24) Source *Chris and Darren were on set. (3/25) Source *Amber was on set. (3/26) Source *Lea, Naya, and Whoopi were on set. (3/26) Source Source 2 *Amber, Chris, Darren, and Lea were on set. (3/27) Source 1 Source 2 *Amber was on set filming two scenes with Naya. (3/28) Source *Glee was filming scenes in the Round Room of NYADA. (3/27-28) Source *Filming at The Millon Dollar Theater will be taking place next week. (4/3-4) Source *Jane filmed a scene in a cab with Chris Parnell. (3/31) However, this could be for "The Back-Up Plan". Source *Lea was on set. (3/31) Source *Amber, Chris, Jenna, and Naya were at a dance rehearsal. However, this could be for "The Back-Up Plan". (3/31) Source Source 2 *Matt and Jane were at a dance rehearsal. (4/3) Source *Amber was on set filming three scenes with Naya. (4/3) Source *Lea and Naya were on set filming two scenes together. (4/4) Source *Santana is getting her hair dyed blonde. Source *Amber was on set filming a musical number. (4/7) Source *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren, Jenna, Lea, and Naya were on location filming scenes at a "gay bar." (4/7) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Jane is filming a scene at an Italian restaurant. (4/7) Source *Amber and Kevin were on set filming a scene together. (4/9) Source Music *Amber was in the studio. (3/26) Source *Amber was in the studio. However, this could be for The Back-Up Plan. (3/31) Source *Lea was in the studio twice. However, these could be for The Back-Up Plan or Old Dog, New Tricks. (4/01) & (4/03) Source Source 2 *Naya was in the studio. However, this could be for The Back-Up Plan or Old Dog, New Tricks. (4/01) Source Songs Source Source 2 Guest Cast Source Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Kerry Michelle Smith as TBA Gallery OpeningNight (1).jpg OpeningNight (1).png OpeningNight (2).jpg OpeningNight (2).png OpeningNight (3).jpg OpeningNight (3).png OpeningNight (4).jpg OpeningNight (4).png chord and JEnna.jpg Not blonde then in 17.jpg Why one bottle when you can have two?.jpg DROMP.jpg Ziegfeld Girl!.png Chord tweet cover.jpg Kurt's arrived!.jpg image amber and chris.jpg Chord_darren_lea_rooftop.jpg tumblr_n3bgee8gTs1qc02lro1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco4_500.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco5_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco6_1280.jpg tumblr_n3s33y4cE51qg25zco7_1280.jpg Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention